


Costume Commentary

by Blairdiggory



Series: Spirit Miraculous AU [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Miraculous AU, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Spirit Miraculous AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blairdiggory/pseuds/Blairdiggory
Summary: The four superheroes of Mayview discuss their dumb costumes and wonder about their secret identities.Thanks to tumblr user miraclesmara for her great AU!





	

“Hey! Quit pulling on my tail!” Cloud Nine (civilian name: Isaac O’Connor) whined, yanking the sash of his costume away from his partner, Spinner (civilian name: Isabel Guerra). 

“It’s not my fault you have such an impractical costume,” Spinner grinned, leaning against the Artist’s (civilian name: Ed Burger) shoulders. 

“Since when is my costume impractical?”

“Well, for one, it’s a jumpsuit-“ started Black Racer (civilian name: Max Puckett).

“My skinniness lets me get into hard to reach places, unlike Spinner’s bulky armor-“

“You did not just pull my armor into this,” said Spinner.

“And your tail is WAY bigger than mine, and you know it, Racer!” Cloud Nine sputtered.

“I’m sorry that my snake tail offends you, Cloud Nine,” Black Racer deadpanned. Spinner and the Artist bust out laughing. 

Cloud Nine sighed. He knew they were only teasing him, but that didn’t make it any easier. He kind of wished he knew who his fellow superheroes were in real life (Spinner and the Artist knew each other’s secret identity), but they’d probably make just as much fun of him. Typical. 

His costume WAS kind of silly. His spiky orange hair almost looked like lightning jumping out from his head, while his mask looked like some odd mass of storm clouds. It reflected the power of his Miraculous (a claw necklace), which gave him a onetime ability to generate a storm, though he had no ability to choose what type of storm it would create. He had a skin-tight jumpsuit with a black front, stripes of lime green, and a back of yellow. The jumpsuit even had claws for his hands and feet. An orange, feathery sash made up a sort of tail in the back. He wasn’t quite sure what sort of creature he was supposed to be, if he was supposed to be a creature at all. He certainly looked like his kwami, though. 

Black Racer supposed he should stop making fun of Cloud Nine. He wasn’t trying to, of course. Sarcasm just came naturally to him and just sort of slipped out half the time. And it was true, he DID have a bigger tail than Cloud Nine. Some form of sash was tied around his waist, giving him the appearance of having a snake tail. His leather pants and jacket, combined with hardy boots, gave him an apocalyptic feel. His hood hid his head and most of his face, but he had to keep it back most of the time so as not to obscure his peripheral vision. Why he needed a hood, Racer didn’t know. His mask, colored blue on the left side and red on the right, covered most of his face anyway. Still, he wasn’t sure why nobody has recognized him yet. 

It wasn’t OBVIOUS, per se, that he was Black Racer, but the fact that he always wore his Miraculous, a bracelet which now shown black with a charm of a snake head on top, and played on the baseball team kind of gave it away. If you looked at him in the right light (and by light, he meant dark because his outfit was completely black), he was clearly the superhero with magnet powers in question. 

Black Racer kicked his baseball bat weapon absent-mindedly against his boots. Sure, he wished he knew who the others were, but it was easier this way. He had a family to protect, and if anybody got wind of who he was… he didn’t want to think about it. 

Laughing had brought Spinner to tears, and it was hard for her to wipe them away with her mask on. The mask was perfectly round over each eye, with a circle of red on the outside and a circle of white on the inside. 

Though her mask was meant to keep her identity secret, it was no secret to the group that she and the Artist knew each other’s identities. However, her outfit did make her hard to identify. Her hair was up in a bun, where her Miraculous, a hair comb, sat perfectly poised. Her body was shielded with an origami-looking armor with sharp edges that was surprisingly light and flexible. Her shoulder pads and boots were red, but everything else was a pristine white. She held her weapon, a black book with a red Black Widow symbol, under her arm. It allowed her to control paper, making her a deadly foe to face. 

The Artist grinned at her. His outfit was less subtle. His hair was down, its tips dyed black as if with ink. His mask was more like a pair of goggles which housed his glasses with a splatter of paint around them. Her wore a tight long-sleeve shirt and long pants that were much more flattering than the neon jumpsuit that Cloud Nine wore, and the neck, wrists, and ankles were covered in bangles, as if he were an ancient god. The bangles nearly obscured his Miraculous, an anklet with a monkey paw design. He too had a tail, but it was much more useful than Black Racer’s or Cloud Nine’s, which only served aesthetic functions. The Artist’s tail ended in a paintbrush which he used to draw weapons that he could use in battle or diversions for the villains. The complexity with which his kwami had designed his outfit spoke measures about its artistic ability. 

The Artist and Spinner had a timeless friendship that transcended both of them becoming superheroes. This also meant that they were less close with Black Racer and Cloud Nine, who formed their own sort of bromance. That didn’t mean they didn’t trust each other, however. Being heroes in a world of villains meant that you had to choose your allies quickly, and they’d learned that they were all capable of being trusted by one another.

Except with their secret identities. 

Did Spinner and the Artist WANT to know who the other two were? Of course! But who knew if Black Racer and Cloud Nine would have the same good reaction that Spinner and the Artist had? What if they actually hated each other in real life? What if they didn’t even know each other in real life? 

It was too dangerous anyway. Something could slip accidentally and give everything away. If one person knew, they were ALL in danger.  
It was easier not knowing. Even though they all felt safe around each other. Even though they felt like they could show their true colors around each other. 

And with that evening’s patrol done, the four parted ways, anxiously awaiting the next battle or the next patrol when they would see each other again.


End file.
